The invention relates to a vehicle-mountable push broom for sweeping surfaces, especially paved surfaces and the like.
Commercial rotary brooms for sweeping paved surfaces have been used for many years. Generally the brooms are attached to vehicles such as tractors with hydraulic motors or power take-off (PTO) attachments to power the rotary broom. The rotary broom has a tendency to throw dirt, gravel and chemical contaminants which may be on the paved surface into the air, causing visibility problems for the operator as well as the problem of inhaling the particulate and chemicals which are thrown into the air.
Health and safety standards now require the operators of such rotary brooms to wear protective breathing apparatus in many states. Rotary brooms can also propel stones outward which may impact passing cars or pedestrians.
A further drawback of the rotary broom is the high capital cost associated with the mechanisms required to provide the rotation of the broom, such as hydraulic motors or direct PTO drives.